The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to dynamic resource allocation in a wireless network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communications systems may include access nodes to facilitate wireless communication between user equipment and a network. For example, an LTE base station may provide a mobile device access to the internet via the LTE wireless network. Access nodes typically have a high-capacity, wired, backhaul connection (e.g., fiber) to the network. In some deployments, however, it may be desirable to deploy a larger number of access nodes in a small area to provide acceptable coverage to users. In such deployments, it may be impracticable to connect each access node to the network via a wired connection.